lataria_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Use Policy
THIS VERSION OF THE USE POLICY CAME INTO EFFECT ON 30TH OCTOBER 2013 AT 3:30AM GMT BST By using or accessing any of Lataria Realm's services you are agreeing to our Terms of Service in full, our full Terms of Service includes Conduct, Use , Privacy and Refund Polices. If you do not agree with or have failed to comply with any of our Terms of Service you are prohibited from using or accessing any of Lataria Realm's services. Trademarks and Copyrights Minecraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Mojang AB and/or its licencors. All rights reserved. This site is part of Lataria Realms and is not affiliated with Mojang AB in any way. We Reserve The Right We reserve the right to change our Terms of Service without notice at any time. Your continued use of Lataria Realms after such modifications will constitute acknowledgement and agreement of the modified Terms of Service. We reserve the right to change any shop item content and its price without notice at any time. You are not entitled to the old shop item content and price if we change it. Rest assured that no store rank or item will be changed without valid, server-balancing reasons. We reserve the right to suspend your access at any time for reasons that include, but are not necessarily limited to, your failure to abide to our full Terms of Service. Our Terms of Service are not exhaustive, and may not address all manner of offences, as such, the Lataria Leadership Team shall have full discretion to address any behaviour they feel is inappropriate. You acknowledge and agree that it is your responsibility to review our Terms of Service periodically to familiarise yourself with any modifications. Suspension or banishment from the game and the community is a high possibility when not sticking to our Terms of Service in full. Your access to Lataria Realms is a 'privilege', and not a 'right'. Disclaimer The materials on Lataria Realms website are provided "as is". Lataria Realms makes no warranties, expressed or implied, and hereby disclaims and negates all other warranties, including without limitation, implied warranties or conditions of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, or non-infringement of intellectual property or other violation of rights. Furthermore, Lataria Realms does not warrant or make any representations concerning the accuracy, likely results, or reliability of the use of the materials on its internet website or otherwise relating to such materials or on any sites linked to this one. Limitations In no event shall Lataria Realms or its suppliers be liable for any damages (including, without limitation, damages for loss of data or profit, or due to business interruption,) arising out of the use or inability to use the materials on Lataria Realms internet website, even if Lataria Realms or a Lataria Realms authorised representative has been notified orally or in writing of the possibility of such damage. Because some jurisdictions do not allow limitations on implied warranties, or limitations of liability for consequential or incidental damages, these limitations may not apply to you. User Agreement You agree to indemnify the staff, owners, hosts, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff. By agreeing to these terms, you agree not to present any lawsuit or other legal challenge against the server staff for any reason, related to a purchase or not. You understand and agree that your use of this website and any services or content provided is made available and provided to you at your own risk. It is provided to you as-is and we expressly disclaim all warranties of any kind, expressed or implied, including but not limited to the warranties of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, and non-infringement. You understand and agree that neither us nor any participant in the service provides professional advice of any kind and thus use of such advice or any other information is solely at your own risk and without our liability of any kind. Some jurisdictions may not allow disclaimers of implied warranties and the above disclaimer may not apply to you only as it relates to implied warranties. You expressly understand and agree that we shall not be liable for any direct, indirect, special, incidental, consequential or exemplary damages, including but not limited to, damages for loss of profits, goodwill, use, data or other intangible loss (even if we have been advised of the possibility of such damages), resulting from or arising out of (i) The use of or the inability to use the service, (ii) The cost to obtain substitute goods and/or services resulting from any transaction entered into or through the service, (iii) Unauthorized access to or alteration of your data transmissions, (iv) Statements or conduct of any third party on the service, or (v) any other matter relating to the service. Note that by accepting the terms in the document, you are also waiving your right to take any action, legal or otherwise, against anyone or anything related to the staff, management, administrators, members, owners or any hosts of this server. You furthermore acknowledge that if any part of this document is found to be invalid or unenforceable in any way, any parts not found to be invalid or unenforceable will be considered fully valid and binding. Any staff, owners, hosts, employees, partners, and all other parties related to this servers staff reserve the right, with the appropriate permissions, to forcibly make you leave the community, permanently or temporarily, with no chance of refund – however this will never be unwarranted, this will only happen in the case of extreme rule-breaking. If you obey the rules, you will never be banned, plain and simple. Bottom Line The bottom line is that we want Lataria Realms to be a fun and safe environment for all players. While playing on Lataria Realms and posting on its forums, you will encounter many other players who share different experiences and come from vastly different backgrounds. While certain language and images may not be offensive to you, consider the fact that the same language and images may have a completely different effect on someone else. We've done everything we can to make this a great environment - now it's up to you!